Letters to you
by Ms.Padfoot1
Summary: Hermione is annoyed with all the men in her life. So she decides to tell them what she hates about them. Implied Hermione Sirius


Letters to you By: Ms. Padfoot  
  
A.N. - This isn't a song fic, per say, I used the lyrics from 'Narcissus' by Alanis Morissette, so in a way it's not a song fic..get my drift. No, okie-day, just read it! Oh..oh.and review, good or bad! I'll take either!  
  
Hermione sat at her desk, surrounded by finished essays for her different classes. She sat there at thought about all men in her life, ones who affected her life more than others. Harry, Ron, Draco, and her love Sirius were the first thoughts in her head. There was something about each of them that got her ticking, something that she wanted to change, desperately. She reached into one of her drawers and pulled out more parchment and grabbed her quill and began to write, thinking of Ron.  
  
Dear Momma's boy, I know you've had your butt licked by your mother, I know you've enjoyed all that attention from her, And every woman graced with your presence after.  
  
She placed that one off to the side and dipped her quill back into the ink well and got ready to write to Seamus.  
  
Dear Narcissus boy, I know you've never really apologized for anything, I know you've never really taken responsibly, I know you've never really listened to a women  
  
She paused as she thought of what to write to her love, Sirius, but when she thought of something the words just flowed from the tip of her quill.  
  
Dear me-show boy, I know you're not really into conflict resolution, Or seeing both sides of every equation, Or having an uninterrupted conversation. And any talk of healthiness, And any talk of connectedness, And any talk of resolving this leaves you running for the door. Why, why do I try and love you, Try to love you when you really don't want me to.  
  
She reloaded her quill and put her thoughts into writing for Dean, most of the thoughts were from relationships he had with most of the female population of Hogwarts, her included.  
  
Dear egotist boy, You've never really had to suffer any consequence, You've never stayed with anyone longer than ten minutes, You'd never understand anyone showing resistance.  
  
Writing the letter to Malfoy was easier than she could have thought. Probably because she hated him with all of her heart, but that was just a thought.  
  
Dear popular boy, I know you're used to getting everything so easily, A stranger to concept of reciprocity, People honor boys like you in this society. And any talk of selflessness, And any talk of working at this, And any talk of being of service Leaves you running for the door. Why, why do I try to help you? Try to help you when you really don't want me to. You go back to your women who will dance the dance. You go back to your friends who will lick your ass. You go back to ignoring all the rest of us. You go back to the center of your universe.  
  
Her thoughts then shifted to Harry, she didn't have much to say about 'The- boy-who-lived' but still twas there.  
  
Dear self-centered boy, I don't know why I sill feel affected by you, I've never lasted very long with someone like you, I never did although I have to admit I wanted to.  
  
Rodger Davies came into her minds eye, and all she saw was him breaking up with the people he would date. Girls she knew well that would come crying to her about their break-up. Hermione was the smart one, she broke up with him before he could hurt her.  
  
Dear Magnetic boy, You've never been with anyone who didn't take your shit, You've never been with anyone who dared to call you on it. I wonder how you'd be if someone were to call you on it. And any talk of willingness, And any talk of both feet in, And any talk of commitment Leaves you running for the door. Why, why do I try to change you? Try to change you when you really don't want me to. You go back to the women who will dance the dance. You go back to your friends who will lick your ass. You go back to being so oblivious. You go back to the center of your universe.  
  
Hermione took her letters, signed them all 'Expert Girl' and then walked to her balcony off her Head Girl room. She took them in her hands as she stood up against the bars of the railing. She could feel the curves of the wrought iron making imprints on her bare legs but she didn't care. She looked out along the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were playing Quidditch out on the field while a large scruffy black dog watched from the stands. Rodger was snogging his latest victim, which looked to be Hannah Abbot. She also saw that Draco was sitting under a tree reading, which surprised Hermione.  
  
She charmed them to go to the person that they were directed to. Hermione smiled at her work of cruelty and threw them up in the air, smiling as she saw them reach their owner. Hermione turned on her heel; she would know the reaction of each person by tomorrow, either by gossip or from them in particular. So she went back to her desk and pulled her defense against the dark arts essay and began to write.  
  
A.N. - yes, I know she is a bit OOC, but in what fic isn't she? Okay, she's a lot OOC, SUE ME! Just review. 


End file.
